


Last Minute

by roxofvoid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc, ouma is a gay little shit that cant express emotions, walking spoiler tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxofvoid/pseuds/roxofvoid
Summary: How the Chapter five case should have gone.





	Last Minute

"Wha- you bastard? Why'd you fake drink the antidote?" It was a nice change, seeing Momota's face lower than you. He was kneeling on the ground, wiping blood from his mouth. His expression changed from confusion to shock when you held the bottle out.   
"Drink it," you said. "So you don't die before I can explain." he took it reluctantly.   
"What's this all about? Is it another one of your lies?" he asked. You shake your head, chuckling.   
"Not this time. I'm done with lies," Momota stands up, and you can tell he's more interested than he's letting on. You explain your plan. "But none of it will do any good if I die of this poison. You wouldn't want your precious Harukawa-chan to be executed as my killer, right?" You laugh as his face goes slack, hoping your amusement will keep the pain away. "So you'll go along with my plan, right?"  
"You bastard!" he tenses, and for a moment you're afraid he's going to lunge at you. Then his posture slumps again. "Fine. What do I have to-" before he can finish, your vision goes dark, and feel yourself fall to the floor. "What the hell?"  
When you come to a few moments later, his face is less than a foot from yours, showing something you'd never thought possible when looking at you; concern. If only you could live in that moment, where he looks at you with care. "It can't happen," you think to yourself. "It's only because if I die now, his beloved Harukawa will die in his place."   
"Dammit! Will I have to drag you out there?" he stands up and begins pacing. You struggle to sit up.  
"Ah, Momota-chan, afraid of getting your hands dirty?" you grin. Might as well get him as worked up as possible if you're going to die.   
"Course not," he grumbles. He then hooks his arms between yours and your torso and behind to haul you to the press. It was the closest you'd ever been to him, and ever would be. You can't help but sigh. He stops. "Is this another one of your fucking lies?"  
"No!" you say, a little too quickly. You compose yourself. "Why would it be a lie?"   
"You're acting kind of... odd. It's creeping me the fuck out," so, he'd caught on. Perhaps he had been more worthy of your attention the whole time. You decide, in your last moments of life, to drop the facade you'd worn most of your life.   
"Momota Kaito. Do you understand what I'm about to do?" he looks away.   
"Yeah. I guess that can kind of mess a guy up."  
"It is. The truth is, I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to die in vain, please, don't let me die in vain!" you're all but yelling now. Your heart twists when you realize how he's looking at you. With pity, with sympathy. "And another truth. A truth I don't want to die without saying at least once, to hear how it sounds saying them. The truth is that I'm gay," you're looking at the floor, and you can see Momota's mouth fall open in surprise. You aren't finished yet. "And the last truth is that I'm in love with you, Momota. And I couldn't accept that, so I tried being an asshole. And it didn't work." You cough, which brings the both of you back to the current reality.   
"Oh," he's at a loss for words. "Let's just get this set up, ok?" you nod, and he offers you a hand, pulling you up and helping you walk to the controls for the press. "I'm trustin' you, Ouma-kun."  
He lies down on the press, and with shaky hands, you start both the video camera and the press. Once he's out of view, you stop both. He slides out from underneath and walks back over to you. You tug off your shirt and toss it on the floor, taking deep breaths.   
You are about to die.   
Those words run through your head repeatedly, and you don't realize Momota is talking to you until he taps you on the shoulder.   
"Hey, are you listening to me?" he asks. You notice his knees are slightly bent so he's closer to eye level with you. You can distinctly smell the hanger, and hear the different machines at work. Everything seems more alive when you're this close to death.   
"Sorry, I zoned out," you look around at your surroundings one last time, before walking over to the press and laying down. "I'm ready."   
Momota nods his head. Something flashes through his eyes- regret? Pity? Relief it isn't him? You decide it must be nothing. It's better that way.   
The press begins to move down, and you accept your fate.


End file.
